


An Enterprising Solution

by Coryphefish



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, That ending never would have happened in a Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryphefish/pseuds/Coryphefish
Summary: The shortest fix-it fic ever.





	

The transporter beam faded, and Jyn opened her eyes.

"We made it," she murmured, brushing her lips against Cassian's hair.


End file.
